Sparks Fly
by Epinephrine
Summary: Kotone informs Green of her engagement to Silver. Kotone/Green


"Professor Oak!" A voice called throughout the laboratory. The old man looked up for the source of the voice. His eyes fell upon a petite girl. He felt a smile crawl on his face.

"Kotone," He said, grinning at the girl. He remembered her. "How have you been? I haven't seen you here in awhile."

"I'm sorry," She grinned, sheepishly. "I've been busy. I'm engaged." The trainer held out her left hand to the old man. He took her hand to inspect the ring.

"Who's the lucky man?"

"It's Silver."

He recognized the name. Kotone would mention him when she actually took time to visit. He knew she meant to visit, but she was busy. The boy she was engaged to was the boy who had stolen a pokemon from Professor Elm. He was the boy with long shaggy red hair and ruby eyes; He was the boy that she was trying to change.

"Have you told Green?" The old man suddenly asked. The petite girl shook her head. "Why haven't you?"

"I planned on telling him after you," She said, biting her lip. She was lying, and he could tell. Kotone had this crush on him when she was younger. When she defeated him, she went straight to Professor Oak. She asked him questions about the boy. She would retell the battle between them. After defeating Red, she stopped.

The old man smiled, watching Kotone turn and leave his laboratory.

Green stepped outside the doors of Viridian Gym, stifling a yawn. It was a slow day. No one challenging had been coming recently. His eyes suddenly focused on a petite figure running in his direction. He relaxed, seeing it was Kotone. He remembered her and their battle. She stopped in front of him, out of breath, smiling.

"Green!" She cried out, happily.

"Kotone," He said, nodding. "You look different."

He was right. He had battled a twelve year old girl. This was a twenty year old woman. Her light brown eyes still sparkled with the same charm she had from when they met. Her pigtails and hat were gone and her hair was down, gently falling down her shoulders. She was beautiful.

"You too."

She lied.

He didn't.

In fact, Green looked no different than before. Sure, he got maybe a few inches taller, but he was still quite handsome. His brown hair was still messy and his brown eyes still caught her attention. She fought back every urge in her body that told her to tackle him. She was nearly a married woman, after all.

"So," She began, loudly. This snapped him back to reality. "I'm engaged." Kotone's left hand was all he could see.

"Who's the guy?" Green asked, staring at the piece of jewelry hugging her finger.

"It's Silver," She chirped, happily. "Do you remember him? He was the kid with red hair, red eyes, the scowl-"

"I remember him, Kotone," Green grumbled. "Why him, though?"

Kotone stared at him. Why? She changed Silver. He cared about her. Hibiki had run off with Kris, and only contacted her on her birthday and Christmas. Silver was there. Sure, Lance cared, but it was different. They had a mentor-student relationship.

"I just do," The brunette stammered, unable to really answer him. He looked at her, bored. "He cares and cheers me on."

"I could do the same," The gym leader mumbled, looking away. He felt jealousy bubble inside of him, but why? Was it because he wanted something he really couldn't have?

"Green," Kotone said, laughing nervously. "What are you talking about?"

Without saying anything, Green grabbed Kotone by her arms and slammed his lips against hers. Kotone fought herself to not kiss back. She had been waiting years for this. Finally, she gave in and pushed against his lips. She felt his hands take their place at her hips and her fingers caught in his hair.

Kissing Green was different than kissing Silver. When she kissed Silver, she felt those small fireworks and she was happy. When she kissed Green, she felt like she was falling in love and ecstasy filled her entire body. When he pulled away, she felt her legs wobble and her heart pound against her ribcage.

"Kotone," Green said, eyes wide. He tried to not grin. "I'm sorry." He didn't move his hands. She shook her head, smiling.

"It's perfectly fine," She murmured, burying her head in his chest. "I'll have to tell Silver that I can't marry him." The man felt the smile tug at his lips.

"Why?"

"I finally got what I wanted in the first place."

* * *

Author's Note: I am actually not satisfied too much with this. However, it was itching at my brain in History so, I had to get it out somehow and this is not how I expected it. I wrote it in like, 10-20 minutes. Sniffle. Anyway, hi guys. I used to write ikarishipping fics a few years ago and I'm really out of practice at fanfiction. So don't kill me. I love you guys. Ah, and yeah. Blue/Green, however you want to call him, I will refer to him by Green because I prefer to use Japanese names unless it's pokemon, cities, or professors. Anyway, I love you. :-)

P.S. The title of this is not because of Taylor Swift's song. I was in a hurry and that was the first slightly un-lame title that popped up in my head.


End file.
